Á dois
by UsAkO-ChIi
Summary: Uma shortfic contando como começou o namoro de Lílian e Thiago. R&R, Please!


Hello!!!!!!!!!!!

Ai, ai!!!! Esse é meu primeiro fic L/T, então, eu tirei essa idéia de uma amiga minha (isso que eu narro na fic aconteceu com ela) e resolvi fazer a história... Claro com personagens e lugares diferentes. Ainda não sei se vou fazer uma continuação, isso depende muito de vocês... Se vocês quiserem e se a minha beta achar que merece, aí eu faço....

Bom, então... Lá vai!!!!!!

**Á dois **

Ela não agüentava mais ter aquela duvida na cabeça. Ela queria gritar para o mundo que precisava de alguém para desabafar, precisava de alguém que já tivesse passado por isso, alguém que ela pudesse desabafar, e sabia que não podia contar com a ajuda das amigas, pois ela sabia exatamente o que cada uma iria dizer. Porque todas iriam dizer a mesma coisa "Eu disse!!!!! Eu sabia!!!! Eu tinha certeza!!!!! Você gosta dele!!!!! Não tem por que ter essa duvida estúpida!!!!!!" Isso era o que ela menos precisava ouvir – E menos queria também – E era isso que Anne, Lucy e Marine, Suas amigas, iriam dizer.

-Que droga... não quero chorar!!!! Mas parece que as lágrimas são as únicas que podem me ajudar a esquecer isso...-murmurou, enquanto se jogava em um sofá de dois lugares no Salão comunal da Grifinória. Agora vazio, por ser meia noite. E pôs-se a chorar. Chorar por ter essa dúvida idiota. Chorar por Thiago Potter.

Ela sentiu, então, o lugar vago ao lado dela afundar. Alguém havia sentado ali, ao seu lado. Mas ela não queria saber quem era. Só queria continuar a olhar para a janela, que dava para os jardins de Hogwarts. Essa pessoa colocou as mãos em seus ombros, como se quisesse ser o ombro amigo em que ela iria desabafar tudo. Era um garoto, mas ela não queria saber quem era. Apenas queria algum aconchego, algum ombro para chorar. E ela aceitou a ajuda que essa pessoa parecia querer dar se virou para ele, e, sem nem ver quem era, e se jogou em seu ombro, em um abraço aconchegante e chorou tudo que precisava ali. Só depois de alguns minutos ela foi perceber a colônia masculina tão conhecida por ela. E Lílian Evans olhou para seu "protetor".

-Vo...Você?!-Falou baixinho, a voz embargada em lágrimas. De todas as pessoas do salão comunal, de todas as pessoas de Hogwarts, a ultima que ela esperava que estivesse ali, abraçando-a era ele. Thiago Potter.

-O que te incomoda, Lílian? Posso saber? Se não quiser dizer, tudo bem... Prometo que não te pressiono. E não se preocupe, não estou aqui pra te chamar para sair. Apenas pra te confortar, ok?-Falou ele, rouco, e ela tinha que admitir, era isso que ele queria. Ela via em seus olhos.

-Prefiro não dizer... Mas posso chorar no teu ombro mais um pouco? – Lilian falou, como se fosse uma criança que acabara de se machucar, mas ela estava no sétimo ano de Hogwarts, tinha 17 anos e não era mais uma criança.

-Não se preocupe com o tempo. Apenas chore. Ás vezes chorar é até melhor... -sussurou ele em seu ouvido, E ela encostou novamente a cabeça no ombro dele e recomeçou a chorar, ele afagando seus cabelos ruivos, ela apertando sua cabeça contra o ombro dele, com a esperança de que aquilo acabasse com sua duvida.

Passadas devidas duas horas, Thiago estava achando aquilo um paraíso, afinal, não era todo dia que ele tinha a garota amada por ele por tantos anos em seus braços. Lílian já tinha parado de chorar fazia um tempo, mas não queria sair dali. Estava protegida, sentia isso.

-Li... Lily, Eu sei que você não acredita que eu te amo, mas... -O dedo indicador de Lílian estava em sua boca, o fazendo silenciar. Ela tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto, e não tinha mais a dúvida idiota corrompendo seu coração, fazendo seu peito doer. Tinha certeza absoluta do que sentia por Thiago Potter.

-Eu acredito. E não é só isso. Tenho uma coisa importante para dizer. -Falou, com simplicidade – Mas preciso que não me interrompa, nem saia correndo e gritando por aí quando eu terminar.

-Pode dizer. -Falou ele – Sou todo ouvidos.

-Sabe, quando eu descobri que era você há algumas horas, quando eu descobri que você estava me consolando, eu percebi em seus olhos que o que você queria mesmo era que eu chorasse no seu ombro. E eu atendi, porque quando se vê algo nos olhos de alguém, mesmo que as palavras que essa pessoa diga algo que desminta totalmente o que você está vendo, a verdade está lá. E eu me senti como se você tivesse me consolando com palavras, mesmo que fosse apenas com gestos, e eu senti que podia confiar em você, porque, não é qualquer um que deixa uma garota qualquer chorar em seu ombro e... -Lílian foi interrompida, mas não se importou, tinha que escutar aquilo de alguém e mesmo que fosse dele, a deixou muito contente.

-Você não é uma garota qualquer. Desculpe, mas eu tenho que discordar. Você é Lílian Evans, uma garota especial, disso você pode ter certeza. Porque não são todos os bruxos nascidos trouxas que são como você é. E há até bruxos sangues-puros, como o Ranhoso ou o Malfoy, que viveram desde o nascimento com magia e nem por isso tem as notas que você tem. Você não é uma garota qualquer porque você aceita o Aluado do jeito que ele é. Sendo um lobisomem ou não. E é isso que me fez apaixonar por você. Esse seu jeito de ser, seu lado psicológico, você é uma garota especial não só para mim, para todas as suas amigas, para o Aluado, para o Almofadinhas, para o Rabicho, para todos que são seus amigos, e para todos os monitores, para o Prof. Dumbledore, enfim, para todos os professores. Você é especial para todos os alunos desse colégio também.

-Obrigada, Thiago, você não sabe como eu precisava ouvir isso.-E os dois sorriram juntos- Mas eu acho que você vai ficar feliz se eu continuar, então deixa eu continuar. Onde eu parei? Ah. Bom, e não é todo mundo que consola uma garota de exterior forte, que só esconde um interior frágil e delicado. E eu fiquei muito feliz com a sua maturidade. Podemos dizer que eu até fiquei orgulhosa de mim. E há alguns minutos, quando olhei nos seus olhos enquanto você falava, percebi um olhar suplicante, que suplicava para mim que eu acreditasse nas palavras que viriam a seguir. –Ela fez uma pequena pausa para tomar fôlego e para continuar – Você não tem idéia da confusão que estava a minha mente há algumas horas. Parecia que tudo que eu pensava atirava uma facada no meu coração. E, quando eu parei de chorar, o que já faz um tempinho, essa confusão parou. E você tem idéia do que causava essa confusão?

-É... Não...-Falou ele, com um olhar interrogativo

-O que causava essa confusão era o que eu sentia por você. Eu não sabia se era amor ou ódio. E agora eu tenho certeza que... -Lílian deu um suspiro – Que eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, te amo mais que eu mesma e era isso que meu orgulho não queria admitir que depois de anos te rejeitando eu pudesse nutrir algo no meu coração que não fosse ódio por você, mas algum dia eu teria que engolir meu maldito orgulho e admitir que eu gosto de você. E não é só como amigo. – A cada palavra que Lílian dizia desde o "amo" Thiago aumentava o sorriso. E depois disso tudo, ela tinha no rosto um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Lily, você não sabe como isso me faz feliz, você não tem a mínima noção!!!!! A mínima!!!!- Lílian tinha um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso não tão exagerado como o de Thiago, mas tão bonito quanto. – Eu não tenho nem palavras!!!!!!!! Então, o que eu posso te dizer é que eu também te amo, e você não sabe como!!!!! Meu amor por você é maior que o infinito!!!!!!!!!!!-Lílian continuava sorrindo. –Lily... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Você acabou de fazer uma pergunta, mas pode fazer outra. -Falou, com um sorriso ainda nos lábios

-Você quer namorar comigo?-Thiago tinha um brilho de esperança nos olhos.

-O que você acha que eu vou responder?- Perguntou, divertida.

- Eu acho e espero que você diga sim... Isso não é óbvio???

-Ok, então considere essa minha resposta.

-Significaria mais pra mim se você dissesse!

-Ok, então: Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim e SIM!!!!

-Eu não posso acreditar!!!!! Eu só posso estar sonhando!!!!!!! Só posso!!!!!!!! Isso é um sonho, e eu não quero acordar dele nunca!!!!!!!!!- Thiago disse, se levantando de onde estava, dando uma volta no sofá e sentando de novo. E rindo, rindo muito.

Thiago já não agüentava mais. Esperava isso fazia 5 anos e agora, finalmente teria um beijo de sua musa. E a beijou, beijou com todo o amor e gratidão que conseguiu expressar, gratidão por ela ama-lo, por ela ser ela mesma, por ela ter cabelos ruivos, por ela ter olhos verdes, por ela ser do jeito que é. E foi correspondido, tanto no amor quanto na gratidão. E os dois muito felizes por saberem que agora poderiam repetir aquele momento de felicidade sempre que quisessem, porque agora eram namorados.

-Hei, tive uma idéia!!!! Vamos dar um susto nos outros Marotos e nas meninas? Já tenho uma grande idéia!!!-Falou, Lílian, ainda ofegante por causa do beijo, mas com um sorriso maroto no rosto que refletiu-se no rosto de Thiago.

-E o que é?-Falou ele, no tom de voz mais malicioso que conseguiu.

-Bom.....-E Lílian contou todo o plano para ele, que depois sorriu marotamente e foi para o dormitório dormir, dando um selinho de despedida na namorada. Logo depois, Lílian subiu para o dormitório e dormiu profundamente bem, como não dormia há séculos, por ter se livrado do peso na sua consciência.

---------No dia seguinte---------

Nem Lílian nem Thiago falaram um com o outro ou sentaram juntos durante o café da manhã. Todos já iam saindo da mesa, quando o Prof. Dumbledore se levantou e chamou todos para voltarem a seus lugares.

-Obrigado pela espera, professores e alunos, Mas eu tenho um aviso para dar!-Falou o Prof. Dumbledore, abrindo os braços em um gesto acolhedor, e logo depois de falar os apoiou na mesa.- Devo dizer que no Dia das bruxas desse ano, teremos um baile!-Ouviram-se murmúrios de aprovação vindos de todas as mesas. Lílian e Thiago trocaram olhares cúmplices e sorrisos marotos nesse momento, mas quando o Prof. Dumbledore recomeçou a falar, todos se calaram em um instante. - Todos os monitores abrirão o baile com seus pares, e os monitores-chefes: Srta. Evans e Sr. Lupin, Irão cuidar para que todos os monitores tenham pares para abrirem o baile. E peço para que me tragam depois da próxima reunião da monitoria um papel com os nomes de todos os pares de cada um dos monitores de todas as casas. Bom, podem ir para as aulas e tenham um bom dia!

-E aí, Pontas, quem é a azarada da vez?- Falou Sírius para Thiago, mas este estava muito absorto em seus pensamentos. Estava afundado em uma ruivinha e em um plano bolado por ela.

-Pontas... Pooooontassssss? EIIIIIIIII! TEM ALGUÉM AÍ?-Gritou Sírius, batendo na cabeça de Thiago, como se esta fosse uma porta, o que fez Thiago sair de seus devaneios.

-hã????-Falou, como se tivesse tonto.-Não, almofadinhas!!!! Estou bem!!!!!!

-PÔ THIAGO ACORDA!!!! EU TÔ PERGUNTANDO QUEM VAI SER A AZARADA QUE VAI COM VOCÊ NO BAILE!!!!!!- gritou Sírius.

-Você vai ver...-Falou Thiago, enquanto levantava os braços, levantando os dois indicadores, sinal combinado por Lílian e Thiago para o inicio da operação susto. Lílian fez o mesmo em sua frente e eles falaram juntos:

-Depois da aula terei que ir para a torre da grifinória rapidinho pegar umas coisas, vocês vão comigo?

-Vamos!-falaram juntos Lucy, Marine, Anne, Sírius, Remo e Pedro. Logo em seguida Thiago e Lílian levantaram os braços em sinal que eles aceitaram. Os dois sorriram e seguiram para a aula de transfiguração que os esperava.

Depois da aula, todos foram para o salão comunal. Como tinham combinado, os Marotos iriam correr e chegar na frente das garotas. Dito e feito, os marotos chegaram ao salão comunal e se sentaram nas poltronas em frente a lareira.

-O que você esqueceu, Pontas?-Falou Remo, assim que ele, acompanhado de Sírius e Pedro.

-É, Pntas!!!! Normalmente você não esquece nada!-Falou Pedro

-Vai ver ele esqueceu alguma garota...-Falou Sírius, olhando para a porta, onde as garotas tinham acabado de entrar.

-Lily!-Falou Thiago, como se não tivesse combinado nada. Chega bem perto dela e lhe dá um beijo na boca.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Gritaram juntas todas as amigas de Lílian.

-Nooooooooooooossa!-Falaram todos os marotos juntos menos Thiago.

Depois do beijo, O mais surpreendente foi que Lílian não bateu em Thiago. Para todos os presentes, Thiago iria levar um belo tapa. Mas ao invés disso, Lílian apenas sussurrou para Thiago que dera certo.

-Bom, nós viemos aqui dizer a vocês que finalmente eu descobri o quanto amava esse maroto-Começou Lílian, sorrindo e apontando para o rosto de Thiago - E que finalmente estamos namorando.

-E que eu ainda não acredito que isso seja verdade, ainda acho que isso é um sonho muito bom e eu não quero acordar se for um!!!!-Falou Thiago, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Claro que não é um sonho!!!!!! Tenho certeza que isso tudo é muito real!!!! Agora vamos, estamos atrasados para a aula de feitiços dupla...-Falou Lílian, saindo e carregando a trupe atrás dela.

_**Fim, ou continuará, vocês quem sabem!!!**_

Só aviso que não tenho certeza de que hora vou postar os outros capítulos e que vai terminar junto com o 7º ano deles...

Agradeço tbm a minha beta, ki eh mtmtmtmtmt legal (ti dolu, migah!!!!) Isabelle Potter!!!

Mandem reviews dizendo se querem ou não o cap. 02 e eu reformularei o final, caso não queiram para terminar apenas no final do dia... Se quiserem, aí eu vou ter que fazer os outros caps. e vou demorar, está avisado!!!!!!!! Bom... por hoje é só!!!!!


End file.
